Star Twins
by sinfulvirtues
Summary: A new pair of twins have recently arrived at Seiyo Academy. Without meaning to, they have become Seiyo's new idols. Their past is filled with sadness yet somehow they seem to know Nagihiko but he can't seem to remember them. Can you believe these children of stars can stay so passive with everything going on around them, especially since they are guardians.
1. THE TWINS

Chapter 1: THE TWINS

Gin and Kin Hoseki was born May 22, 1999 and are 13 years old. She has long dark green hair in a half up half down hairstyle and has silver eyes. Aika and Hikari (Kari), her guardian characters, represent her dreams to sing and dance. She likes to perform in front of her brother especially when he plays an instrument. She does many different types of dancing ranging from traditional Japanese, Hip Hop, Ballet, Contemporary, Ballroom, and even some Tap and Salsa. She also likes to go ice skating, it helps with her balance. Kin looks exactly like his twin sister only his hair is in a low ponytail; he has gold eyes. His guardian characters Akihiro (Hiro) and Teruo are from his dreams to play sports and to be a musician. He usually plays the violin or piano and practices soccer, basketball, and sometimes baseball whenever he has free time.

Height wise they are about 4 foot 6. But unlike the rest of the guardians they've lost both parents in two unfortunate accidents on their birthday which is the reason they are so detached now. At this present time however they live with their aunt and uncle who own the Flower Letter Hotel in Japan (not real obviously). The twins themselves reside at the hotel in one of its highest quality suites.

**(I don't own shugo chara or its characters or the songs)**


	2. A NEW SCHOOL

Chapter 2: A NEW SCHOOL

"So this is Seiyo Middle" gin said "It's bigger than I thought". "I wonder if we'll make any friends." Kin asked. "If you want to make friends join a sports team" Hiro said. Kin looked at his chara as if he was insane causing Gin, Aika, Kari, and Teruo sweatdrop. "Come on Hiro he's not going to" Kari said. "It's not like he has to anyway" Gin mumbled. "I think you both should join a club, you have wonderful talents" Teruo said. Gin sighed she knew they but she was too shy while Kin probably do it.

"Maybe I will join" she said. "Really!" Aika and Kari said simultaneously. Gin nodded while the two charas squealed in happiness. 'Hmm I wonder' Kin thought 'should I join a club? Maybe depends on what they have here.'

"Hey nii-san" Gin said "I think I see Tsukasa-senpai" "Really?" "Ohayo Gin-san, ohayo Kin-kun" "I don't think that's him he looks our age" "Kon'nichiwa I'm Hotori Tadase" he said. Then they exchanged more greetings and Tadase led them to the main office to get their schedules. Then Tadase spoke "Here is the main office and Tsukasa is inside" Tadase said then smiled "I hope you will participate in the music competition in two weeks" then left.

There was a long pause until Teruo spoke up "I think you guys could get along great he's really polite" Kin shrugged "I guess". Then they walked inside and stayed for about 10 minutes and came out with their schedules.

"I'm in the eighth grade moon class; how about you?" Gin asked. "Eighth grade star class" Kin replied then sighed knowing they were separated. It may be harder for them to make friends but Tsukasa told them about some people to look for.

In the star class

Tadase was telling Amu and Rima that they were getting new students and that they were twins. "Really, so does this mean we'll have twins in our class?" Rima asked. Amu shrugged "We may get both or one of them" she said. Then Nikaido-sensei walk in "Okay class please take your seats and say hello to our new student, Kin Hoseki" he said. Then Kin walked in without a word.

"Ooh" some of the class said. Some of the girls had hearts in their eyes while Amu and Rima just stared at him. 'He looks so much like purple head' Rima thought. "Sensei" Kin started "Is that my seat" he asked as he pointed to the seat at the front of the room and the swooned. "Hai", Kin went and sat down.

In the moon class {Gin POV}

"Okay class" the teacher said "we have a new student" then I walked in "meet Gin Hoseki" then faced the class. Everyone just stared at me. After about 2 minutes I blinked and all the guys but a purple headed one shouted KAWAII. "Sensei" "She spoke!" the same guys said "Where is my seat" "Right over there next to Fujisaki Nagihiko" 'Did she say Fujisaki?' I walked over to Fujisaki-kun and a guy that sits behind me pulled my chair out for me. I turned around and politely thanked him. I could've sworn I saw hearts in his eyes and fire in all the girls.

Nagi POV

'Hmm she seems shy like Rima-chan was when she first came here' I thought. 'Was that a guardian character I saw? Oh well I'll probably find out more during lunch. Although I wonder why her name sounds so familiar.'


	3. LUNCH AT ROYAL GARDEN

Chapter 3: LUNCH AT ROYAL GARDEN

Normal POV

It was lunch time already lunchtime at Seiyo, and the Hoseki twins are on their way to Royal Garden.

"So..." Kin tried to break the silence, "kind of eventful." Kin gave her a confused look, "How so?" "Well all the girls seem to hate my guts because all the guys are going gaga over me" she said in monotone. "Oh well I have a completely opposite problem" Gin looked at him and gave a small smirk. "The boys hate me and the girls swoon over me." "Buy the way how'd you know I was going to ask you about your class?" he asked. "Twin telepathy, remember." "Oh yeah I forgot about that."

Outside Royal Garden Kin POV

"Ah you guys got new students" a girl screamed, "Yaya-chi wants new students too" she whined. We could hear her all the way outside. "Hey you guys" Aika said "I think that Fujisaki kid had a guardian character with him." "You don't say?" Gin asked uninterested.

"I think the ones these students call guardians all have guardian characters as well" Kin stated thoughtfully. In a few more steps we'd be inside Royal Garden, but for some reason I didn't feel worried. But I was worried for my sister; she never did like invitations much like this one here. No matter the outcome I'd be there to help her through it.

Normal POV

When they entered the glass building we were practically mobbed by questions by none other than Yaya. "Hi I'm fourth grader Yuiki Yaya, the Ace chair of the guardians!" Yaya shouted at them. "What are your names? Do you like candy? If you do like candy what's your favorite kind? Do you have guardian characters too? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite flower? What's your favorite food? What's your favorite kind of desert? What kind of animals do you like? Where were you born? Have you lived anywhere else besides Japan? What are your dreams? Are you-" she was cut off by Rima, who pulled at Yaya's face.

"Um" Gin stared at the girls then started thinking about the answers, "Hoseki Gin, yes, chocolate, yes, orchid, the rose, chow mien, Coeur à la Crème with Caramelized Strawberries, red crested crane, Akita, Japan, yes, and classified." The group and her brother stared at her dumbfounded until Kin started answering as well.

"Hoseki Kin, yes, chocolate, yes, orange, carnations, spring rolls, German Marble Cake, snow leopards, Akita, Japan, yes, and classified." He answered with a smile that made the guardians sweat once more. "That's the first time I've ever seen anyone answer all of Yaya's ridiculous questions" Rima stated hesitantly.

"Anyway," Tadase started nervously then regained his composure, "I am Hotori Tadase, sixth grader, and the King's chair." Rima took a sip of her tea, "Sixth grader, Mashiro Rima, Queen's chair" and took another sip. Nagi smiled at them "Fujisaki Nagihiko, sixth grade Jack's chair". "And I'm Hinamori Amu sixth grade Joker's chair."

"Yaya wants to meet your guardian characters!" "Pepe does too dechu!" "As the king I demand to see my new subjects" Kiseki yelled. Once more everyone sighed and out came four new charas flew out in front of them.

"Everyone meet Aika, Hikari, Teruo, and Akihiro" Kin explained. "It's nice to meet you" Hikari said sweetly curtseying to them. "Hehehe, you're really polite." Kusukusu giggled. "I don't see anything wrong with that." Miki said.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves desu" Su asked. "Of course I'm the king of the charas Kiseki" "I'm Ran nice to meet cha" "My name is Su desu" "I'm Miki" "I'm Dia" "The names Rhythm" "Kusukusu" "Pepe dechu".

"Why are we here?" Gin asked almost annoyed. "Because you two are going to become Guardians", everyone turned around to see Tsukasa walking towards the group holding a red and a blue Guardian cape. "They will be our new Hearts and Spades Chairs" he smiled and handed the capes to the twins.

"Since when do we have a Hearts and Spades chair?" Rima asked, "Since now" Tsukasa answered and left but stopped before he reached the door "I do hope we'll be able to see your character changes soon and perhaps participate in our yearly choir competition." Then he exited the building.


	4. DEMONSTRATIONS

CHAPTER 4: DEMONSTRATIONS?

The next day Tadase introduced the twins as the new guardians of the school and of course rumors started spreading like wildfires and new crushes were developed as well. After classes were over the Guardians headed for the Royal Garden until an X egg flew in front of them then started to hatch.

"Come on Amu let's do it!" Ran shouted. "My own heart, unlock!"

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!" "Chara Nari: Clown Drop!" "Chara Nari: Platinum Royal!" "Chara Nari: Dear Baby!" "Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!" "Chara Nari: Dancing Jewel!" "Chara Nari: Shining Spirit!" "Wow the twins can transform too? Yaya is impressed!" Yaya shouted happily.

Gin was in a purple strapless bodice with white feathers at the top. Light purple and white mid-thigh tutu and white pointe shoes. On her neck an orchid colored pendant in the shape of a rose, white wings on her back and a bun in the center of the back of her head held in by both roses and feathers. Kin however looked like a professional soccer player from Japan. A dark orange shirt and dark blue shorts, he really could pass for a professional.

"You guys don't look half bad" Rhythm said. Gin nodded in thanks "Let us handle this one" she declared and Kin sent a knowing look to her. "Lightening Dash!" he kicked and sent a ball of bright yellow light towards the cracked egg which dodged the ball. But then the ball surrounded it rendering it unable to move. "It's all yours Gin".

Gin took a deep breath then exhaled, in doing so her wings expanded to be almost twice her size. Then with a mighty leap she flew up in the sky past the X egg and even the trees. Once in fifth position she prepared herself for her Fouettés. "Twirling Spirits" she whispered and began her dance of multiple turns. Soon she had turned faster and longer until vivid bursts of glitter started raining down on them and the group watched as the egg blushed then was purified.

Kin, Aika, Hikari, Teruo, and Akihiro smiled, it had been a long time since they'd seen her purify X eggs. 'I'm glad to see she's back in the spirit" Kin thought.


	5. REMEMBERANCE AND INVITATION

Nagi POV

"Mother I'm home" I called out for her and she appeared in front of me along with Auntie and was assaulted with millions of questions. "Nagihiko is it true that the Hoseki siblings are attending Seiyo?" my mother asked.

I was shocked to say the least I hadn't realized that she knew them or how she found out about them in the first place. But I answered none the less "Yes they are, but how did you find out?" I asked nervously. "A person named Tsukasa from you're school called us and said that they are a part of that Guardians group as well." Auntie answered.

"I thought they would never return to Japan. Oh Nagihiko you must have them come over it's been too long since we've seen them." It was almost as if she was begging me but it's not as if I could refuse. "Of course I will, but how do you know them mother?"

Her face saddened quite a bit "I suppose you don't remember them" she smiled slightly "I guess it's not surprising, you were only three years old when they left." Then motioned for me and Auntie to follow her where she led us into her room and had us to sit. Going to her closet she pulled out a small cardboard box.

"Here this may answer your questions" she gave me the box and I could feel the strange look I gave her but her eyes were telling me to open the box, so I did.

In the box was a CD labeled as Hana Tegami and pictures of Nadeshiko, Gin, Kin and me but at much younger ages. Although at those ages the four of us could have been mistaken as relatives. But then I started recalling the moment in the picture. It was when they played music and sang for Nadeshiko and me.

"You can have them if you like" mother said softly, all I could do was smile at the photo and the memory. Then I remembered something from earlier.

"Mother the Hoseki twins invited the Guardians to go ice skating with them tomorrow" "Oh really you can go if you'd like" she answered me before I could finish. But at least now I know that I'll be able to go.

The Next Day Normal POV

"Bye mama, bye papa" Rima called to her parents. For once her parents didn't have a problem with her going out; though it was mostly due to the fact it was a group outing and her parents were made aware that it was a public place and with the Guardians as well.

The minute she walked outside a small limo was parked outside of her house and next to it was Amu who was waiting for her to come and join them inside. "Were you waiting long" Rima asked as she ran up to Amu after locking her front door. Amu shook her head and ushered Rima inside then silently slid in as well. Once she closed the door Kin had the driver take them to the ice skating rink.

The ride was rather quiet minus the sounds of the charas playing. That was until Gin broke the silence with a question. "What are your parents like?" Kin stared at her wide-eyed as did their charas. "You don't have to say if you don't want to, I won't force you to". Amu, Yaya, and Tadase decided to stay quiet considering their families were fine at the moment. The question however, seemed like it was being directed to Rima and Nagihiko.

"Well I'm sure you already know, I've never met my father. After all he left a little while after Nadeshiko and I was born." Nagi said with a hint of sadness. "My parents argue almost constantly, but it's usually over what they feel is best for me" Rima answered.

Gin sighed at their answers and stared out the window, "I'm glad to know that none of you hate your parents" Kin said and everyone else turned their eyes to him as he continued. "We lost our parents when we were only seven years old and on our birthday too." Gin closed her eyes as if recalling her past memories.

Amu looked as if she wanted to cry and Yaya was already bawling the baby she was. Tadase didn't want to say anything for fear of insulting them. "It's okay you can ask them how" Teruo said quietly to them.

"Then how did they die" Miki asked. "Our mother was singing in New York when a stage light caught on fire and fell on the stage." Gin started, "a lot of people were burned but mother was the only body they never found."

"Father coming from Chicago after a concert to spend the rest of our birthday with us" Kin detailed, "the plane crashed somehow and they never discovered what the cause was. Many others had died as well, there were little survivors of course none of them was our dad."

"I'm so sorry" Rima said and she thought she had it bad. But these two didn't even have parents who would fuss over them anymore.

"Don't be" Gin said "It's fine and we've gotten over it" then she finally opened her eyes again "Oh look we're at the skating rink", She stated blandly as the others looked out the windows as well to see the enormous building that they were about to skate in.


	6. Costumes

Hikari POV

"Finally" Aika said. "Enough gloom and doom, let's skate" Ran shouted waving her pompoms. The rest of us charas floated out the window to the entrance and waited for our people to come as well.

"Hey Hikari" Rhythm called as we stopped, "why did Gin bring that big bag with her?" we all turned to my owner who was carrying a rather large bag with her as she and the other guardian holders walked towards the door.

"So what are they going to do if they can't even skate" Miki asked brilliantly. "Gin is going to teach them" Teruo said popping up next to me. "I can't wait to see the inside desu" Su said happily.

Normal POV Inside the skating rink

"Would you hold still?" Gin partially shouted "You're all such wimps!" you could hear the struggles from inside the locker room. The guys stood outside, all except Kin looking worried. "Don't worry guys Gin is probably trying to get them in some costumes she brought.

Nagihiko looked at him his look saying 'What are you talking about?' Kin gave him a look answering 'Wait and find out'. "I supposed we should be grateful that the rink is fairly empty today" Tadase said with a sigh, the girls were making such a fuss that he was sure they would have been kicked out for disrupting the peace.

Then all the female charas flew out of the room giggling "Wait until you see them" Kusukusu said cheerfully. "They really do look amazing" Dia said with a smile.

Finally Amu and Yaya stepped out looking almost as if they had wrestled a mother bear. Amu had on a pink, short sleeved dress with bright red sparkles. On her feet was white calf height boots with red laces, and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a pink and red ribbon. Yaya had on a similar style dress though orange in color, long sleeved with ruffles on the bottom. Her hair was in its regular pigtails and her boots were still white but ankle height with orange laces.

"Are you boys enjoying your view" Gin said dragging Rima along with her. Rima was wearing a blue tank that had indigo sparkles. With a black skirt and white calf boots with indigo laces, her hair was braided and held in place by a blue ribbon. Gin had on a purple lace top racerback shirt and a black skirt. Her hair was in its usual style. Her white boots stopped about and inch before her knees and were tied in place by purple laces. All of the girls' dresses were knee length.

"Wow Gin-chi has such a cool sense of style!" Yaya said excitedly. "You all look very cute" Kin said with a small knowing smile and Gin gave him a small glance as her eyes gleamed with a small amount of mischief, extremely small mind you. Rima seemed to question the looks and Nagihiko looked at the twins with a worried expression. He could tell they were planning something but he didn't know what.

"Is everyone ready to skate now?" he Gin asked, the group nodded "Good but for the sake of not embarrassing or injuring ourselves by falling I suggest we partner skate". Amu and Tadase blushed and followed Gin down to the ice, once at the bottom of the steps they attached the blades to their shoes and headed out on the ice. At least Amu, Tadase, Kin, and Yaya did.

"What are you to waiting for everyone else has partners and you're the only ones left are you two." Gin said crossing her arms in front of her. Rima huffed and Nagihiko faced Gin, "I'm afraid that Rima-chan and I shouldn't skate as we have...issues." he said awkwardly as he and Rima started another glare war.

"What about you you don't have a partner. Why don't you let purple head be your partner?" Rima asked annoyed. "And why do we have to wear this" she gestured to the dresses and skirts Gin had nearly forced them in.

Gin shrugged and started playing with her hair"I know how to skate whether it's by myself, with a partner, or as a group," she left out a long sigh "And I thought they would look cute on you guys". Some of them looked at her in disbelief as she just said something unexpectedly cute.

Nagihiko looked at her in disbelief then walked down the steps to join Gin with Rima following not but five steps away.

"Will it make you happier if we skate together?" Rima asked softly surprising Nagihiko. Knowing that they despised each other with a burning passion. Gin nodded "Fine then come on purple head teach me how to skate."she demanded.

Nagihiko was still quite shocked and finally broke out of his daze when he felt someone actually two someones: one nudging him and the other pulling his hair. After finally putting the blades on their shoes, although Nagihiko had to do it for Rima they joined Kin and Yaya in the ice.

"Aw Rima-tan and Nagi-kun look so cute!" Yaya partially shouted and partially squealed while snapping as many pictures of them as she could then quickly skating away with Kin before Rima could attack her. "Is she always like that" Gin asked boredly. Both nodded there heads and did the best they could to tolerate each other.

Gin however did a regular routine consisting of small leaps, turns even some flips for good measure. Unaware that most of the rink had stopped skating in order to watch and Yaya had begun to take as many pictures that she could.

"I see you're doing well my little silver figure skater." a male voice said making Gin stop and Kin almost snarl at the middle schooler skating towards them at almost inhuman speed. Using his increasing momentum the boy jumped doing almost four full turns in the air before landing in front if Gin in a perfect stance.

"Yukio" Gin said softly before her face darkened and she glared at him. "I'm so glad you've returned, have you agreed to be my partner yet?" he asked hopefully. Kin sighed and rolled his eyes with annoyance written on his face. Gin stared at him blankly and then…

*WHAM* punched him in the face with her right fist making him fall back cradling his cheek with his hands positive that it would be swollen by the end of the day.

The guardians watched as Gin skated past him then paused and faces Yukio who had begun to get up. "If that wasn't any indication to my answer, it is still no and will continue to be no until I say otherwise." And with that she skated off.


	7. Battle

"And now we would like to introduce two more guardians" Tadase started gesturing to the twins, who stood and walked forward in their guardian capes.

"Hoseki Gin and Hoseki Kin" the students clapped except for Saaya and her group. Tadase stepped aside so the twins could speak. Kin started first, "Thank you Tadase-kun and the students of Seiyo for your warm welcome. We hope to be able to give back the kindness that you all have given us." He stepped back and let Gin have her turn.

"We also hope that we will be able to do many great things here for the school, its students and faculty." She paused for a moment, "Also, know that there aren't any dreams too far away, all dreams whether they are big or small will make a world of difference. So never give up on them. Thank you." She finished and she and her brother bowed to the students then walked back to their seats.

As it turned out the students already loved the twins as they clapped and cheered loudly. Not only were the twins the talk of the school but Gin's last comment gave hope to many students as well but shed light on soon to be 'X' eggs.

Tadase, after some time, calmed the students and continued with the announcements. "Next on the agenda is the choir competition. And if some of you didn't we can have a soloist or a group to perform for our school." The students started whispering among themselves and Saaya perked up a bit getting an idea.

"If anyone would like to volunteer or nominate another student please speak now." Tadase said and Saaya jumped out of her seat 'gracefully'. "I would like to volunteer Tadase-san" she said making most of the students groan quietly, "and to make things interesting I nominate Hoseki Gin as well."

Gin stiffened at the proclamation and Kin's eyes widened slightly. All while the guardians and the rest of the student body gasped at her proclamation.

"I'm sorry I don't believe she'll want-" "No its okay Tadase-kun" she stood up "If you wish to battle me then you may. Let the students of Seiyo decide." "Then we duel tomorrow" Saaya decreed.

The Next Day

"Gin, are you sure you want to do this?" Aika asked concerned. "You worry too much, I'll be fine. Its that Saaya girl you should worry about." "What do you mean?" Akihiro asked. "From what we've heard some students don't like Saaya-chan because she is vain and thinks she is the queen of Seiyo." Kin said.

"You know I've been wondering what are you going to sing at the battle this afternoon?" Teruo asked. Aika smirked and Hikari said "It's a secret".

That Afternoon

"Okay everyone I hope you're ready to be blown away!" Saaya said confidently as the music starts.

'kimi no tsuku tame iki  
fushigi na mahou mitai  
hajimari wo yasashiku  
nee sasayaite

mayoi no yori hikaru ringo  
hitoku chikajireba  
doki doki tomaranaku naru

suteki kimi ga ESUKOOTO ni  
toki meku no SECRET PRINCESS  
GARASU no kutsu niau kashira  
daijoubu odorou

naranai sono TAKISHIIDO mo  
mito rechau SECRET PRINCESS  
sono HAATO nigedasanai you ni  
niwa no kinitsu naida  
reiji ni naru made  
mitsumetete atashi dake wo

kimi ni iu hito koto  
mimi made akaku saseru  
hanabira no negai wa  
kaze to asobu yo

ningyou ni nari umi wo oyogu  
abukuni natte mo  
kimi wo omoi tsuzuketai

koi ni ikita MAAMEEIDO wa  
shiawase ne SECRET PRINCESS  
ikitsugisae KONTORORU  
dekinai kurai ga ii

risoudo ori PAAFEKUTO na  
deai nano SECRET PRINCESS  
honto wa zutto kimi no koto  
sagashiteta no kamo ne  
reiji wo sugite mo  
wasurenai konya no koto

SUTEKI kimi no PUROPOZU ni  
odoroku no SECRET PRINCESS  
chikai no KISU me wo tojitara  
hoppe tatsu ne rareta

omezame wa PAJAMA sugita de  
niya keteru SECRET PRINCESS  
kono HAATO iru kareta toko de  
honjitsu wa oazuke  
asu mo yume no naka  
mou ichido wo aishimashou'

Even though the song was popular Saaya may have ruined it with her off key singing, yet she seemed to think that she sung better than Hoshina Utau. "Hm try to beat that" she challenged Gin as she handed her the mic.

The students watched in anticipation to see if this new student was better or worse than Saaya. Their wait was short as the music began and as did she.

'Kasoku shita Emotion ga mune wo nazeka shime tsukeru  
Futsuu ni narenai yo kimi wo egaki sugite  
Egao ga mabushii kara ANDOROMEDA no houseki mitai  
Itsumo warau keredo boku wa shinken dayo

Nante kimi no sonzai wa AI wo ai ni KONBAATO suru no?  
Mugen no kaosu mo warukunai All right! asu wo koete

Kanjou ga haji keru ADAMU to IVU no kiseki wo ou  
Ready, Go to star heaven koi dato chizu ga shimesu yo  
SHINKURO shitai demo todokanai  
Kimi to no kyori WAAPU shitai

Yume wo kataru ni wa uchuu ja nanka semasugiru kara  
Shining love & Galaxy "daisuki" ga afureterunda  
Umaku ienai kedo boku ni tsuite kite  
Sora wo oshiete ageru yo

Moshimo ima kono shunkan TEREPOOTO ga dekiru no naraba  
Ginga no kioku wo kimi to tabi shitai yo

ROJIKKU ya houtei shiki ya juuryoku nante mou iranakute  
Futari no inryoku ga areba All right! toki wo kakeyou

Shooting star & Crescent moon shizukana kono umi wo koe you  
Seimei no kigen kara kono deai wa kimatte itanda

Kanjou ga haji keru ADAMU to IVU no kiseki wo ou  
Ready, Go to star heaven koi dato chizu ga shimesu yo  
SHINKURO shitai demo todokanai  
Kimi to no kyori WAAPU shitai

Ringo ga ochita hi kara bokura wa haruka aijou ni deai  
Shining love & Galaxy "daisuki" ga afureterunda  
Boku no subete ni natte hoshii kimi dake ni  
Sekai wo zenbu ageyou'

"Now we will vote through applause from the students," Tadase said "First up Yamabuki-san." Only her followers cheered for her. "Eh" Tadase muttered nervously "Next is Hoseki-san" and the rest of the students burst into cheers and applause filled frenzy. And Saaya looked absolutely shocked, to say the least.

"I guess we have a clear winner" Nagihiko said to Kin. "Yaya thinks so too!" Amu and Rima nodded their heads in agreement "I guess we found our representative" Amu said. "I wouldn't be too sure about that" Kin muttered low enough that only Nagihiko could hear.

"I guess you truly are the better singer Hoseki-san," Saaya whispered miserably "I wish you good luck in the contest." "Wait just a minute Saaya-chan" Gin declared before Saaya could walk off stage. "I agreed to this battle yes but when did I ever say that I would participate in the contest?"


End file.
